The Adventures of Orion Harry James PotterBlack
by mstn blondie
Summary: things happen slightly different the day the potters die and harry leads a similar but very different life he will be smart but not genius. powerful within reason and slytheryn the way i think it shoud be
1. Prologue

disclaimer do not own anything ect ect

He strode into the house and went straight to the bottle of firewisky he had hidden away so peter couldn't get to it, he sank in to a big puffy chair (the one he liberated from the Gryffindor common room the day he graduated, his favorite) and took a moment to relax after a long day at the understaffed overworked aurors office. He sat up and looked around something was wrong he could feel it in his bones, he peered out one window then the next unable to detect anything he reached over to take a sip of his drink but before he could a jet of light hit the glass shattering it sending shards of glass flying, some of them hitting him leaving a smattering of blood down the right side of his face. "Avada kedavra" he dove behind the chair as a green jet of light passed though the space he had previously occupied "come out and play little cousin I was always your favorite why wont you come and play" her voice echoed tauntingly Sirius stood wand out "I wont play your silly games Bella not anymore, Where are all your little Death Eater friends" he said to the woman in the doorway "oh I wont need them to deal with you little cousin they're saving their strength for your little auror friend and his family 'little arse' I think his name is, oh and by the way crucio" Sirius ducked behind the chair again and the two began trading spells and barbed comments each gaining numerous cuts bruises, the duel lasted a good 15 minutes before Sirius caught bellatrix with a combination bone breaker and stunner witch she avoided and expellirmis which she didn't "if you didn't know, his name is Longbottom and he's a million times better than you cousin Bella" Sirius said as he approached her cautiously, she looked up and what she said froze him, like having a personal demetor "How's you little friend, peter? bit of a rat but I like him talks a lot ill have to fix that later, my master is visiting your friend he has a small gift for the little one, harry is it, I'm sure hell love it for the rest of his life" Sirius paled and lifted his wand but before he could do anything she disappeared "fucking portkey. Dam James, Lilly, Harry, Peter" he sprinted out to the aparation point and diaparated with a loud pop.

He stumbled, fell, he realized that he was crying the tears slowly dripping down his face, he got up slowly and stumbled towards the half destroyed house. He entered through the space where the front door should have been down the blackened hall way into the lounge where with a broken sob he saw the broken body of his first best friend his brother but for blood lying stretched out on the floor towards the stairs that led upstairs, even in death he had strained to get to his family he gently rolled prongs over and layed him out gently and closed his eye he looked almost like he was sleep if it wasn't for all blood "rest easy my friend" he said as he gently kissed his brow. Sirius stood and moved on looking for Lilly and little harry he climbed he stairs jumping over the destroyed ones halfway up and made his way into the nursery where he stood in shock for a moment as he took in the sight in front of him just inside the doorway was a large pile of fine white ash lying in front of the crib was Lilly beautiful even in death and next to her sat little harry trying desperately to get his mummies attention and not succeeding blood dripping from a large cut on his forehead Sirius broke out into fresh tears he steeped in to the room and picked up the sobbing child wiping some of the blood away from his eyes and pulled out his wand he levitated Lilly's body he left the room and moved back down the stairs he lowered Lilly's body laying her next to prongs and bent down to close her eyes "say bye to mummy and daddy harry" he said harry just cried harder Sirius left the house looked at harry numbly and froze on the front door step as the events of the night sunk in and realized that peter had betrayed them he had led the dark lord to the potter house so that the dark lord could kill them and sent Bella to distract Sirius so that he could not save them but as the rage started to build harry let out a fresh sob 'poor kid' though Sirius then realized that harry was bleeding again and that he need to get help for harry at least to get the wound checked out and there was only one person he trusted for that he left with a small pop

Sirius arrives at the edge of the Hogwarts ward and took off running his feet instinctively following the path up to the castle and then up through various secret passages that he had memorized from his school days he burst into the hospital wing calling loudly for poppy she appeared within moments wrapping a dressing gown round her when she saw them she froze "what happened?" she asked quietly after taking in the appearance of the man and child standing in front of her, Sirius held out harry saying "look after harry first then ill explain" poppy went in to healing mode casting diagnostic spells then healing spells then came the potions then another couple of spells Sirius didn't recognize she turned to him gave him a searching look then disappeared of and came back with several potions for him gave several to him then turned to put the last one on the table beside the bed then turned round a glared at him when she saw that he had not drunk the ones she gave him he glanced at her the downed the potions without even flinching then turned to continue watching the now sleeping child "well" said poppy in an impatient way Sirius turned to stare at her blankly she stared back and said "explain, where are Lilly and James, what happened" Sirius broke down h told her every thing, about Bella and finding the potters and peters betrayal she sat and held him and he sobbed, finally cried himself out he got up "look after harry for me for a little while please" he begged "if they find me they'll arrest me, send me to Azkaban, I have to find peter, to prove my innocence, then I can be a proper godfather to harry" poppy nodded sniffling slightly but a Sirius turned to leave she spoke quietly "wait, you'll need to know, harry had a magical block on him one for very strong magical children, designed to gradually dissolve giving the child time to grow in to his or her magic, starting at age 5 and it should be completely gone by age 10 ready for the child's schooling. The block was torn to shreds and the remnants would have stunted his magical core growth, I removed the remnants and reapplied the block he is very strong magically speaking he also has a strange magical residue in the area of the cut on his head, very dark magic I have contained it with another block until I can get someone with more experience remove it and healed the cut but couldn't stop it scaring a lightning bolt very handsome…" she trailed of slowly "thank you poppy for everything ill be back a soon as I can" Sirius bent and kissed harry on the fore head whispered gently to him then stood straightened his shoulders and strode out the door heading towards the edge of the wards he appared away.

Poppy stood slowly transfigured one of the bed into a crib placed harry into it stood and looked into it several minutes later she decided to find Albus he would know what to do he might even be able to help poor Sirius. Poppy made her way slowly to the headmaster's office and muttered the password "ice mice", ascended the spiral stair case and entered the office to find the headmaster staring into space she stood for a moment before Albus registered her presence "now is not a good time Poppy" he said slowly "Sirius black came to me little over an hour ago with young harry potter said Lily and James are dead" she let out a sob and Albus his crafty brain ticking over rose from his desk moving around it, took her hand and sat her down on the couch "tell me everything" he said. "then he left to find peter to prove his innocence he said, oh Albus we have to help him the poor man just lost his two of his best friends no his family and got betrayed by another, there must be something we can do if only for little Harry's sake" she sobbed gently Albus looked at her calmly took out his wand "legilimas" … "obliviate" "are you alright now poppy why don't you go down a ready harry t go to his relatives where he will be safe" Albus said gently poppy sniffed nodded and rose thinking as she left the room that it was very lucky that Albus got to harry before the Death Eaters and that traitor black

a/n need beta reader please will not load more till i get one ta


	2. In the beginning

disclaimer bla bla dot own it etc

Vernon woke when petunia rose early to make a special birthday breakfast for little Dudley. As he lay in bed Vernon contemplated yet again the wisdom of accepting his nephew into his house petunia had tried to explain the freakiness that was called magic and quite frankly from what he understood of it, it scared him these people could kill with a word and disappear with out a trace and if you saw something they didn't want you to they could wipe all memory of it from your mind, and these people, these tings were lived amongst the normal people yet in their own secret world with no one the wiser and no way to tell the difference while their magic infected normal people, like a disease which they then they took away at age 11 to some secret school to indoctrinate them into this secret world, yes it scared him very much so he took precautions to protect his child and his wife the boy might look normal and act normal (if troublesome always getting into things he shouldn't be) but there was always a chance he was one of them and until he knew for sure he would be cautious and keep him as far away from Dudley as possible, he would not be cruel to the boy he would be raised to be a productive normal citizen of the great country they lived in and if he showed signs of this magic disease he would do his best to help the boy even if it meant stomping it out of him. Vernon sighed they always wanted a second child but couldn't risk the child being infected if the boy was magic and if he wasn't then Vernon might consider adopting him and being a real family but until the his boy his own flesh and blood would come first.

The little boy sat quietly in his crib he knew he wasn't loved like he once was like the other boy is he was a smart child despite being only three with a limited vocabulary what words he did know were pronounced clearly and were easily understood by all he could read some words but not write yet, he knew not to ask questions of his aunt and uncle and that his name was harry though his uncle took to calling him boy and his aunt brat, despite all harry knew he was only three and desperate to be loved he took to following his aunt round the house trying to be helpful like helping her clear the table after meals and fetching what cleaning products she asked for and when he was not following his aunt he was looking for something.

It had taken him time to realize it was missing and he was not sure what it was but he knew he had it before he came to be with his aunt and uncle and now it was gone, he was sure that they had hid it from him because every time he went looking for it he was yelled at. First he had looked in his aunt and uncles room (cause he kept all his special stuff in his room so his aunt and uncle might keep it in there) but aunt petunia had come in and found him just as he was about to look under the bed, she had yelled very loudly it was scary and he had started to cry she had told him to stop sniveling and then she had shut him in his room till dinner time, after he had been so shocked and scared (he had never been yelled at before) that it was several weeks before he had looked again.

The second time harry worked up the courage to look again he decided to look n the kitchen (he was to scared to go into his aunt and uncles room just yet) he just finished looking in the bottom cupboard and had climbed onto the beach to look in the higher cupboards when aunt Petunia had come in the room to get a drink and caught him, again he was yelled at and put in his room till dinner. The following six months took on the same pattern,(his favorite place to look being the cupboard under the stairs it was very mysterious in there and lots of places to hide things amongst the stuff in there) that is until the day of Dudley's 4th birthday.

Harry was taking the opportunity while every one else in he house was busy to look in Dudley's room for what he was missing, he went very quietly he was well practiced at looking now he didn't get caught as much as before. Harry quietly opened the door so it wound squeak and slipped in aunt Petunia had tidied it up yesterday so that the new toys would have somewhere to go today so harry looked quickly through the room under the bed in the play chest and in the wardrobe before looking at the shelves around the room he was amazed at how much stuff Dudley actually had he was not aloud in Dudley's room and neither were encouraged to play together. A harry was staring at the shelves when he saw it, a stuffed toy stag sitting on one of the higher shelves it was very important he didn't know why but it was and he wanted it so much he stared at it for a few minutes realizing that it was too high up and he could not possibly reach it he stared at it for a short time feeling totally helpless then amazingly it floated off the shelf and was making it way towards his outstretched arms just as his aunt Petunia came in with an arm full of new toys she screamed the toys all fell to the floor and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of Dudley's room and spanked his bottom very hard and put him in his room screamed at him not to come out and for him not to make a sound till his uncle got home, harry cry and cry until he fell asleep.

Early that morning

Petunia got up specially early to make her Diddykins his special birthday breaky she wiped a tear he was growing up so fast and he was such a good little boy unlike the brat who was always getting into trouble with his dammed curiosity, still he hadn't shown any sign of the freakiness that her sister had at the same age and he was family so she and Vernon would feed him cloth him and raise him to be a productive member of society, still Dudley was the child of her flesh and blood and would always come first in her heart. It was a good day breakfast was good choc chip pancakes with maple syrup Dudders loved it she shooed the brat up to his room the she dud and Vernon gathered for presents before Vernon had to go to work. Dudley loved his presents ripping into them enthusiastically shouting with joy at the particularly good ones. Vernon left for work, Dudley played with his new toys happily down stairs and the brat was upstairs doing what ever quietly which was good just before lunch she gathered up the majority of the presents to take them upstairs and went into Dudley's room where she saw the brat then she saw the stag floating gently down the boy was infected he was magical. In that moment she grabbed him ad smacked his bottom may times though she had sworn never to hit a child, but he was not just a child he was a freak she marched him to his room and left him there with sever warnings not to leave or make noise. Then she went back downstairs and got herself a stiff brandy sat shakily on one of the kitchen chairs downed the drink and poured another. 10 minutes later Dudley came in complaining he was hungry Petunia reassured him lunch was coming and he went back into the living room to play with his toys. She put the brandy away and made lunch for her and Dudley and then proceeded to clean the house cleaning always made her feel better.

When Vernon came home there was a lot of yelling and crying as Petunia explained the events of the day then between them they sat down to find a solution to the problem "we could try and find this dimple door get him to take the boy away" suggested Vernon "how" said petunia "we have no address their kind use owls for god sake, where would we find an owl, maybe we could just stand on the door step and say the magic words perhaps" (it was at this moment Vernon decided later, that he began to hate the boy) "so we cant send the boy back what about an orphanage" Vernon ignored the sarcasm in her voice "no they have people watching who knows what they'll do if we get rid of him they'll probably bring him right back then do some of their hocus pocus as well" Vernon sat for a moment thinking "we cannot leave it so close to Duders it might hurt him" Petunia moaned, Vernon had an idea "if e move all the cleaning supplies to the laundry and throw out some things he can go into the cupboard under the stairs god knows he loves the place always snooping around in there" "but what if **they** find out Vernon who know what they'd do" petunia said worriedly "pet is that or leave him where he is right next to Dudley we can put a lock on the door to keep him where he's souse to be and give him chores to keep him busy and away from Duds and hopefully use up most of his energy so he cant do any freaky stuff cause hell either be to tired or to busy it really is the perfect option" petunia nodded he head giving in "ill start cleaning it out tomorrow.

The next day the cupboard under the stairs was cleaned out and harry was moved into it, that was the beginning the next day the chores started he was given a list

Tidy Dudley's room

Wash and dry the dishes the dishes breakfast and lunch

Weed the flower beds in the back garden

Petunia did not give him to many and not hard one just enough for the young child and the weeding or when he finished the others. Petunia was not completely heartless either she showed him how to do the chores and kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself and to make sure he did them right.

Unfortunately the strange stuff kept happening just small things like lifting things just that bit heavy or getting things just that bit out of reach harry didn't even realize he was dong anything, aunt Petunia did and she yelled at him sent him to the cupboard and gave him more chores to do, to keep him busy and out of trouble. Harry's birthday passed without mention and as the months past he was often not aloud lunch and even breakfast to starve the freakiness out of him they said eventually they just yelled and sent him to the cupboard.

a/n was gonna start at age 5 but that just didn't happen hope you like it

harry is not super brainy just above his age level and cause i suck at accents if i tried kiddy speak my brain would explode so he has very good pronunciation

hope you like it next installment coming soon


End file.
